voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Coran (Legendary Defender)
Kórann Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe is Princess Allura's advisor, and one of the most important allies to Voltron as well as having great knowledge of Altean history and customs. Biography N/A Personality Coran is noted for being somewhat foppish and very much a traditionalist. He is often forgetful that the current Paladins have different customs, diets, and behaviors, but is at his core a dedicated and kind man. Though he comes off as kind of a ditz at times, Coran is a man of great experience and comes from a family line which has served the royalty of Altea for generations (his grandfather built the Castle of Lions six hundred years before Coran and Allura's ten thousand year- long stasis). Kórann is very concerned for the well being of the Paladins and Allura, as he is often trying his hardest to ensure that they are adequately fed, rested, and at peace. He is also incredibly compassionate as well, as he tried to comfort Lance when the Blue Paladin was feeling extremely homesick and confided in the Altean elder that his only wish to return to Earth. Having lost his planet to Zarkon, Coran offered a comforting hand to the boy and profoundly empathized with him, mentioning his own favorite things about Altea. Coran is also seen extending his compassion to all living things, such as the suffering of the Balmera due to the Galra having plundered the poor creature of its crystals, which functioned much like vital organs. He reveres many cosmic beasts and is well versed in xenobiology, able to understand and identify and memorize vast details of animals of all kinds from across the cosmos. It is implied that Coran's vast wealth of knowledge is part of why he is such a ditz at times, as he has centuries of experience to sort through in his mind that he can not always pull out the most pertinent pieces of information. Skills and Abilities He is also an expert in many sciences common to both humans and Alteans, including medical practice, culinary arts, mechanical, electrical, Astro mechanical, biological, and computer engineering, as well as understanding the science of Balmeran crystals as part of his mastery of xenobiology. He is also known to be well versed in memory transference and decryption, as a science long since mastered by Altean scientists. He also possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of all things that pertain to Voltron, including the nature of the Lions, Paladin training techniques, and more. Coran is also quite skilled at bartering, as he managed to outfox an Unilu, who is most notorious as tradespeople and merchants. Coran is also quite skilled at manning the Castle's defensive and offensive weapons, often serving the role of gunman while Allura takes control of navigation. He is quite adept at using the massive ship's arsenal to decimate dozens of Galra ships in a single barrage of energy projectiles. Effectively he is a jack-of-all-trades and harbinger of death aboard the ship. Coran is also rather fast on his feet despite no longer appearing to be in his physical prime, thus making him much healthier and enduring than what can be presumed is the norm for an Altean male of his age. In season 7 Coran has shown to have the Altean ability change his skin color to blend in with the local population he use this ability the change his skin from his normal light skin to the Galra purple skin color to fool Galra pirates. Coran has also shown to be able to take a hit; when he fought a Galra pirate who was much bigger and stronger then he was able to still stand but only for so long after being beaten down by the pirate. Notes * Coran explains that the Castle of Lions is 10,600 years old by the time the human Paladins arrive on Arus and states he was alive at the time his grandfather was building the Castleship. This places Coran's age around 600 years old at the very least. * Compared to other incarnations of himself who have a serious personality, this version of Coran is comical. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Altean Category:Males Category:Voltron Coalition